Tomorrow
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: A sad story I wrote a while ago. Originally a Seto x Jou fic, though it could work for almost any couple yaoi couple. Story is AU, enjoy.


Hine: Wow! First story in forever! Actually, to be truthful I wrote this last year at summer camp XD. See, my friend drove me to my other friend's house, and I wrote the directions down in my notebook (which also had this fic in it), but to get back, he needed the directions, and therefore, he needed the notebook. I finally got it back tonight and I wrote the story first chance I got. I forgot how great writing feels. –grin-

Yami Kyle: Wow, you finally wrote this. And a whole lot of shit has happened since you wrote this thing out on paper.

Hine: -nod- Yep! OO! Ne! My girlfriend Chel is no longer my girlfriend… -tries to contain her grin- SHE'S MY FIANCE NOW! She proposed to me! –has hearts in eyes-

Yami Kyle: Right, well while she's off in wonderland, I'll post the story. Enjoy.

---

The air was crisp, rising as it steadily got warmer. The dew on the grass slowly turned to steam giving the area around it a decidedly spooky effect. In the middle of the grounds stood a tall man staring at the man he loved. His blue eyes glared and his fists clenched tightly. Angrily he began to shout.

"G-d damn you! You son of a bitch, why won't you answer me!"

His eyes softened and his fists unclenched as he let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry… I-I don't mean to be angry. I didn't mean to shout."

He looked away.

"But why is it you never answer me? Can you even hear me? You don't even acknowledge me when I come to see you. I… I just don't know anymore."

He trailed off. He tried to look back up but could not bring himself to do so. A cold, dead laugh escaped his lips as he began to speak once more.

"How pathetic am I? For three months I've been coming to see you, but you never even show me that you're listening. Do you even know that I'm wasting my life coming to see you? Its pretty obvious that you don't want me here; otherwise you'd answer me right? Right?"

He was getting angry again, allowing his emotions to take control of his words and his actions. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in an exhasperated sigh, he looked up.

"I'm sorry… its just that I need you in my life. Without you here by my side, I don't know what to do anymore. I just…"

He looked away again, eyes now brimming with tears that he refused to shed. He wouldn't cry; he couldn't. He would show his love that he could be strong, that he would not break. He just had to… didn't he? Like so many other things in his life, he just didn't know anymore. He gathered his emotions and looked up. When he spoke, it came out quietly as if he was truly afraid of what he was saying.

"I just can't help but think that if you tried hard enough, you could find it in your heart to answer me, even if you didn't want to. I don't know, maybe I'm just throwing this whole thing out of proportion. But then,"

Eyes were saddened and showed just how troubled the boy was. A boy stood there, cold and alone with his love. After all, that's what he was. He and his love were no more than eighteen years old. After all, men don't cry which is exactly what he was now doing. He finally continued, not looking at his love, trying to hide the tears which were now falling down his face in seemingly unending streams.

"Maybe I'm not. Maybe I should just stop coming here to see you. But if I did that, you might want to say something to me, but I wouldn't be here."

He sighed once more. It seemed to be a habit now that his love had left.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow you'll be ready to talk."

He ran his long fingers through his hair for assurance now that his tears had dried up. Turning around, he walked back to his car telling himself over and over again that tomorrow his love would answer him. He unlocked the door to his car and climbed into the driver's seat. Tomorrow, he kept telling himself. The word ran through his head again and again like a record stuck on repeat. He put on his seatbelt and put his key into the ignition. Turning the key, the engine roared to life. Slowly pulling out of the parking lot, the word ran through his head. Tomorrow his love would talk to him; tomorrow his love would come back to him.

"Always tomorrow," he said sadly.

He drove slowly down the roads on the grounds which would lead to the main roads so as not to disturb anyone.

"Always tomorrow but never today," he whispered to himself as he pulled out onto the main roads leaving behind him his love, and an all to lonely cemetery.

---

Hine: ;-; That was hard to write.

Yami Kyle: But it was good.

Hine: Oo Really?

Yami Kyle: Yes. Now review please so she'll start writing again.


End file.
